Ευφυής Σχεδιασμός
Ευφυής Σχεδιασμός Ιntelligent Design, Ευφυές Σχέδιο, ID Ευφυής Σχεδιασμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσικές Θεωρίες Χημικές ΘεωρίεςΓεωλογικές Θεωρίες Βιολογικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Θεωρίες ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσική Θεωρία Χημική Θεωρία Γεωλογική Θεωρία Βιολογική Θεωρία Οικονομική Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px| Στάδια ανάπτυξης μίας Επιστημονικής Θεωρίας thumb|300px|[[Εντροπία και Θεϊσμός.]] thumb|300px| [[Ευφυής Σχεδιασμός ]] - Είναι μία Φιλοσοφική Θεωρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "ευφυής" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "ευφυία". Εισαγωγή Είναι μία θεωρία της Σύγχρονης Βιολογίας που πραγματεύεται την προέλευση των οργανισμών στη Γη και γενικότερα στο Σύμπαν. Το ευφυές σχέδιο αναφέρει πως ορισμένα χαρακτηριστικά γνωρίσματα των έμβιων όντων είναι τόσο σύνθετα που η ύπαρξή τους εξηγείται καλύτερα με μια «ευφυή διαδικασία» παρά με τη Φυσική Επιλογή. Θεωρεί ότι δεν είναι σωστή η τυχαιότητα στην φυσική Επιλογή. Δηλ. δεν είναι δυνατόν με τυχαίες βιοφυσικές διαδικασίες ένα βακτήριο να γίνει πρόγονος ενός ανθρώπου. Επομένως υπάρχει κάπου ένα ευφυές σχέδιο που κατευθύνει αυτές τις διαδικασίες. Επειδή κάτι τέτοιο υπενίσσεται την ύπαρξη Θεού οι περισσότεροι επιστήμονες απορρίπτουν, συλλήβδην, την θεωρία αυτή. Επειδή η θεωρία αυτή φαίνεται ότι αντιτίθεται στην Θεωρία της Εξέλιξης του Δαρβίνου, υποστηρίχθηκε με φανατισμό από διάφορες θρησκευτικές οργανώσεις στον ανεπτυγμένο Κόσμο (ΗΠΑ, Αυστραλία, Δυτική Ευρώπη} και έτσι βρέθηκε στην δίνη μιάς πρωτοφανούς πολιτικο-ιδεολογικής διαμάχης. Ωστόσο, υπάρχουν σοβαρά επιστημονικά στοιχεία στην θεμελίωσή της που δεν μπορούν να αγνοηθούν. Μελλοντική Προοπτική . Γελοιογραφία.]] Ίσως στο μέλλον να αποδειχθεί ότι οι δύο αντίπαλες προς το παρόν θεωρίες αποτελούν απλά τις δύο διαφορετικές όψεις της ίδιας πραγματικότητας προεκτείνοντας έτσι στον έμβιο κόσμο την Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας. Ίσως ο δυϊσμός κύματος-σωματιδίου στην Φυσική έχει ακόμη πολλά να διδάξει σε πολλούς επιστήμονες και φιλόσοφους. Η επίσημη διατύπωση της θεωρίας από το Discovery Intitute Discovery Institute, Center for Science and Culture. *Questions about "Intelligent Design": * - What is the theory of "intelligent design"? * - The theory of "intelligent design" holds that certain features of the "Universe" and of "living things" are best explained by an intelligent Cause, not an undirected process such as natural selection. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Εξελικτική Θεωρία *Εμβιογένεση *Φυσική Επιλογή, Ελεύθερη Βούληση *Απογνωσισμός (Θεωρία Απεγνωσμένου Θεού) *Σκεπτικισμός *Επικουρισμός *Στωικισμός *Κυνισμός *αίσθηση *εμπειρισμός *Φυσική Θεωρία *Επιστημονική Θεωρία *Οικονομική Θεωρία *Συμπαντική Θεωρία *Κοσμοθεωρία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία ID perspectives *Access Research Network *Design Inference: The website of William A. Dembski *Discovery Institute (Largest promoter of Intelligent Design) **Discovery Institute, Center for Science and Culture *Intelligent Design Network *International Society for Complexity, Information, and Design (ISCID) Non-ID perspectives *A Criticism of Intelligent Design Article analysing the main arguments put forward by ID Theory. *Intelligent Design? special feature in the Natural History Magazine *Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy: Design Arguments for the Existence of God *National Center for Science Education articles and other resources about Intelligent Design *Resolution from the American Association for the Advancement of Science *Science and Creationism: A View from the National Academy of Sciences Second Edition (1999) *Talk Origins Archive (Archive of a UseNet discussion group) *139 page indepth analysis of intelligent design, irreducible complexity, and the book "Of Pandas and People" by the Kitzmiller v. Dover Area School District judge *Kitzmiller: An Intelligent Ruling on 'Intelligent Design', JURIST Media articles *Judge Rules Against Pa. Biology Curriculum (Associated Press) *Banned in biology class: intelligent design (Christian Science Monitor) *Devolution (The New Yorker) *The Evolution Debate (The New York Times) *Debating Evolution in the Classroom (NPR) *Darwin Victorious (Time) *Intelligent Design: Scientific Inquiry or Religious Indoctrination? "Justice Talking" debate recorded 19-Apr-2005 Category: Φιλοσοφικές Θεωρίες Category: Βιολογικές Θεωρίες